shining, lonely star
by WrittenWithL0ve
Summary: Bella withlock thought that her brother was dead when she turned into a very powerful vampire. Guess who she runs into......................... P.S. I'VE GOT KISSING DESEASE SO CHAPTERS WILL TAKE SOME TIME
1. Chapter 1 when what where why?

Shining star Family reunion—the one

**(AN: this is my first fanfic. so please say if you like it?? )**

**Disclaimer:**

**stephenie: I own twilight**

**me: yeah right and Edward is a vampire....**

**stephenie; ha! **

**me: wait, i didn't mean it... wait...........**

_Our numbered time; _

_Our days are numbered, _

_So the last day should be honored. _

_Because it's the last day you will be free,_

_And the last day you can act crazy._

_But remember that sorrow, pity and sad are using our numbered time,_

_That's why angry, ashamed and mad will never be mine._

_by me, **(please say if you like it??)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – when?what?where?why?how?**

**(BPOV)**

1882

"Jasper, I am going to miss you so much" I said while more tears come down my cheek. He was going and I couldn't stop him. It fells like yesterday, when he said he was joining the army, but that was a month ago.

Jasper is only 17 but lied about this age and our parents don't even know he signed up. I wanted to tell them, but Jasper made me promise and said that if I would tell, he would just go earlier. So I kept my mouth shut.

I'm going to miss him so much, we were always so close. He always protected and defended me, when boys were… boys. He even learned me how to fight and now I even win from him. He was, is and will always be my rock, my brother and my best friend.

Our parents are all about the social life, how we look in the public and they are looking for a rich and wealthy boy for me to get engaged with. I know it's weird that I'm 16 and still not engaged, but I am so glad for that. I wanted to travel the world and become doctor or something other to safe people and I love to write. And thankfully Jasper always backed me up with the engagement thingy, safe me from it. But what will I do when he is gone?

"Jasper promise me to come back". I needed to know, to have something to look forward to.

"I promise, as soon as possible. I'm going to miss you so much". He said while I saw some tears.

I just remembered that I wanted to give him something, so he will remember me. My bracelet! That's it! I found it when I was a little girl and never took it of after I found it, it also gives luck. "Wait jasper, here, my lucky-bracelet so you will remember me"-I took it for the first time ever of and gave it to him, his eyes were all red and I know he just tries to look oke for me-"And these letters, so when you miss me, you can read it". I said while I gave him my 14 letters with all different dates on it and hugged him tight. In the letters there where different stories I wrote and some say how much I missed him, so it looked like I sent them the day before.

"Bella, this is for you, to remember me and to keep the boys away" he said while giving me a engagement ring. I looked at it questionly "so they think you're taken, then they won't ask". He looked proud that it was his idea. I looked at the ring, it's elegant, classic and simple but beautiful with a lovely diamond and inside was something engraved: Jasper+Bella Forever.

"It's beautiful" I said and I cried some more.

I do understand why he is going; if I was a boy, I would already be gone. Jasper only stay here for me, but it's what makes him happy, so I need to let him go. Every day he has doubts about leaving me here, but I just talked him out of it. It's selfish to let him here.

I give him a quick kiss on the lips, the cheeks and hugged him tightly. From the outside it looked like we were a couple, but we know better; we're just really, really close. The last month it became worse, know that it's our last month together for a while. We just couldn't let go, like we know that something life-changing was going to happen. Jasper and I were the same from the inside but from the outside… he haves blond hair and bleu eyes and I have normal brown hair and eyes, completely different.

"Jasper, Bella inside NOW!!"I heard mom scream.

"Go now" I said while I cried. I hugged him for the last time and he jumped on the horse.

"Bella….." he said, with a look that I knew pretty well; he was starting having doubts.

"No go, I'll be fine". I said while I saw my mother walking to us, with a furious look in her eyes.

"Bella-"

I quickly interrupted him "GO,NOW" and he left, I saw a pained look in his eyes. That was the last thing that I saw of japer, and it would haunt me forever. I promised myself that the next time I see Jasper, he will be smilling.

"Bella, WHERE IS HE GOING?". She asked while I was still crying. I knew I couldn't say anything, not now but maybe tomorrow or the day after because I knew that if I told her now, she would pick him up as soon as possible. I wanted t o say; I don't know, but all I got out was "I…I-I-I don-don't" and then more tears came.

After a while I finally got one word out of my mouth;

"Gone…"

Days, weeks, months went by and yesterday I turned 17. I now become worried, Jasper always send me letters every month, but 2 months already past by. I always wear the ring, on my finger or as a necklace, I never take it of.

When I was done crying, I finally told them about jasper, that was 2 weeks later. I wish he was here, and i'm ashamed of it. it's selfish.

I was sitting in a tree, when 2 men came to or house. I sneaked around to listen to what they had to say.

"-orry but your son has been missing for 2 moths, we came to the conclusion that he died".

They said more, but I didn't listen anymore. With that last word, my world crashed down. He promised to come back. He promised!

I ran up to my room and closed the door, jumped on my bed and cried, all night. After a while, no tears came anymore, I had no more tears.

That night I decided that I am going to run away. I can't stay here anymore, I want to be free. Do all the things I ever wanted to do; when I saved up enough money, I will travel the world and learn to be a doctor, to make Jasper proud.

I grabbed a bag, putted a blanket in it, some clothes, all my money , Japers old letters, I rolled a painting of japer and me up and the ring I still have on. I wrote a note for my parents. I looked for the last time to the house, what I use to call home but when jasper went away it just became a house. A house where I lived, slept, ate and waited for my brother who never came back, who I will never see again. And I left with my horse.

I went to Washington, guessing that there are there more jobs. The first day I arrived, I found a job as the nanny of a rich family. They had two kids: Elizabeth, she was 7 years old, had red hair, bleu eyes and is stubborn and Derrick, he was 8 years old, black hair, green eyes and is worse. They reminded me of Jasper and me. So much alike from the inside, but from the outside no one would guess that they are family.

After a week, we were walking in the woods, when I heard a strange sound.

"Elizabeth, Derrick come here, something is wrong". They walked to me, and we start walking to the end of the woods, but we were still to far away when someone jumped in front of us. He was beautiful. He smiled while saying: "hmm you brought 2 deserts for me". I put Elizabeth and Derrick behind me, and showed no fear; I couldn't care less about me. I had no fear, only anger.

Anger for what he wanted to do to them, they had a hole life in front of them and he just to want to destroy it. I will NOT let it happened to them; I will not let it happened to them, what happened to me and Jasper.

"Run to the house, NOW" I said, while I was going to distract him. They left, they ran away to the outside of the woods, while derrick protected his sister. It was now only him, and me.

I looked in his eyes, with still no fear. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!!!!". I screamed angrily at him, and I ran to him, trying to fight him. When I punched him, my hand hurts be he just stood there, smiling at me. And at that moment, I knew I was going to lose the fight. He was now trying to hit me, thankfully he missed them all. But I still knew I was going to lose; he was stronger, faster and it looks like he isn't tired at all. And then he caught me, he came closer and bite me?! First I looked at him confused and then it hit me; Vampire.

But why don't he drank all my blood, but just only bit me?

Then a pain came, that came strait out of hell, I thought. I just let all the pain come over me, waiting until it was finished. Months, years, ages I don't know how long I was out, but for me it looked ages. And then it stopped, just like that.

I looked around in the room I was in. a normal bedroom it looked; white walls, a bed what was the same material as the desk, the closet and the door and a small window. When I looked better around, I nothest that everything is very clear, I can see everything! The small cracks in the wall and even the dust. Then I heard a horse, I jumped up without even thinking about it and SO fast, it scared the hell out of me but then I heard the horse again while looking around; nothing. I went to the window and looked around, then I saw it; the horse was on the mountain on the other side of town! My hearing and eyesight is much, much better, I can even smell the woods.

In the reflection of the window I saw someone, with brown hair, flowing in waves like the ocean, and the right curves on the right places, never to little or to much and then her skin; it was pale white and scary but still beautiful. Beautifull that was one word to describe her until I noted the eyes; blood red. I picked my hand up to touch the glass, and she did the same. And than it hit me; it was me! ME! That scary, beautiful, dangerous woman was me!

What happened, that woman is me, but she's perfect and she doesn't even look like me… the old me. Perfect cheek-bones and blood-red eyes, that's not me, that's not even human. Ok keep it together. What was the last thing I remember from… before?

It's all so fuzzy, like you're looking true glasses but you don't need them. Ok what was it? What was it? What was it? Woods! And two kids, and, and, and… I gasped a vampire but that's impossible, does that mean that I am one to? It does explain a lot like the burn in my throat or the red eyes but I won't, I can't and I will not kill people! They have a live and people who they love. So I need to find a alternative.

At that moment someone walked in, it was the guy who did this to me.

"Finally you're awake, it normally takes 3 days. Not a month. Well, let me explain-"

"I'm a vampire because you bite me asshole" I said while looking furious at him.

"Well yeah but-" again I interrupted him.

"and you destroyed my life you son of a aaah!". I am even to mad to finish that sentence.

"I am leaving, jerk. Wait… tell me why you've changed me? and what I need to know; what I can and can't do… ".

"first of all. You will not leave. Second, in the woods, you were very strong, you would be a perfect mate. And third you don't need to know, because you're not leaving". He said smiling, what just pisses me off more.

I grabbed his hear hard, so he almost fell but didn't. "I'm leaving tell me what I need to know, NOW!".

"I changed you, ungrateful bitch!! You will stay with me!!" he said at the same tone I just use.

"okay, okay but you will be sorry". I pulled harder

"you're superfast, strong, beautiful, you can't go into the sunlight when humans are around you because you sparkle, no humans must ever find out, in Italy there is the royal family for us vampires; the Volturi, some vampires have special abilities and there is a library in new York, only for vampires there you can find the other things and some vampires have gifts-"

"what do you mean with gifts?"

"some…vampires can do things like fly, read minds or control an element like, I can fly" he said proudly.

"goodbye" with that I left and went to my old house where I lived to pick up my stuff.

I lived with the family so I could watch better over the kids. When I came to the house, my throat begins to burn, but I can ignore it, it wasn't that bad. I went thru the window and got my bag and put all my stuff in it, déjà-vu.

After that I need to find an alternative for the thirst problem. I know one thing, I'm not going to kill someone, ever. I need blood to survive, so what also haves blood…. Animals! Of course. When I was human I also eat meat so, I don't do anything worse or so. With that in my thoughts I went to the woods to kill and drink my first meal. I killed it first and then drank them. So they don't suffer and my 2 pair of clothes don't get dirty. It worked perfectly, the burn in my throat was completely gone.

But now I have to decide what to do next…wait didn't he said that there was a library in new York? I can check it out, find more about us and stuff. And something about voltiri or something like that. And I will still follow my dreams, even if that lo-life just ruined me.

I made a list in my head, with what I wanted to do;

1. Find library and learn as much as possible

2. Visit voltiri, no wait… voltari…volturi yes, volturi

3. Travel world and meet other vampires

4. Save people by becoming doctor

5. Write a lot of books

6. Life my live/existents or what ever

Note to myself; stop talking to myself!!!!

And with that I left, Washington and went to new York.

* * *

1884

When I came in new York, I went to look for the library. But where is it? Damn, I forgot to ask him! Think, Isabella Marie swan Withlock. Think, think, think……

Wait… a vampire library? Where there were a lot of other vampires, who smell like (drum roll please…) VAMPIRES!!!

If I can smell the vampires, I maybe can follow that smell!!!

OMG!!! I AM A GENIUS!!!!

After a day of walking and smelling, I finally found the library. It was HUGE. No words can describe how it was, 3 stories high, with only books. If I wasn't a vampire, I would think I was in my own, personally heaven. It was al classic red, the walls, the floors, the bookcases even the art was al red.

I stayed in the library for 3 months, only coming out, when I needed to hunt or wanted to walk a little. During one of my walks, I found out my power, though the books say I can't have exactly the same power, I have. When I was walking, I saw a bird and I wanted to fly also, really, really, really bad. And just like that, it happened; I could fly just like the guy who changed me-maybe, I should have asked his name- it's weird but I will find the answer later.

I read every book there was in the library. There was another weird part, the book said that I should be "blood-thirsty" but I wasn't, not really. Even when I'm a vampire, I'm weird and a freak but still, I need to ask someone about it.

I also made a promise to myself: I will make the best out of this and I will make all my dreams come true, for me and for Jasper. I will never kill a human for my own personal gain, only to safe innocent people.

And I have a revalation; i AM HOT!!! Me, Plain Jane is hot. Every time I go outside all the guys ask me out. Oh I will enjoy that. **(an; this bella has still teenager thoughts, so she loves how the man act like idiots, this is a more free Bella)**

But I found out that I can't remember that much about my human life. But I can remember everything that happened with Jasper around, perfectly clear. But the rest…

Like for instance: I can still remember the conversation I had with Jasper over our dream, he wanted to joined the army. I also wanted that really, really ,really bad, but I am a girl. The second what I wanted to do, was becoming a doctor, that was also impossible but maybe a nurse, so I can save people. I also wanted to be a writer, singer, actress, fashion designer and a lot, lot more. And now I have time, and I will do it all for Jasper. I still wear the ring around my neck. It's one of the only things I have to remember Jasper.

I wrote my list down, so it was easier and it wouldn't look like i'm a idiot:

1. Find library and learn as much as possible

2. Visit volturi and learn more

3. Travel world and meet other vampires

4. Save people by becoming nurse

5. Become writer

6. Become singer

7. Become actress

8. Design clothes, this is the 1800's not the 1700's !!!

9. Life my live/existents or what ever

10. Have at least dated 100 vampires, my soul mate is somewhere out there and I WILL find him!!!

11. Earn MONEY!! (with the jobs)

12. Buy a house in every country, republic and state.

13. Look hot, more than just vampire hot

14. Paint

15. Learn to fly, and I need to stop being afraid for heights

16. STOP TALKING TO MYSELF!!!!!!!!!

As you can see, my list is a little bit longer. But I want to life my life and do everything I ever dreamed of and more (and I am a teenager, so it's the hormones fault)

Oh and I am not going to do it number for number. Like while I am going to visit the volturi, I am maybe going to date someone and write or sing about it, so I can make money.

And do you want to hear a weird part, I haven't see 1 vampire in the library. Not One. And I've been here for 3 months. Not even to check if something is stolen. Maybe they do check? But secretly... I don't want to know.

Okay, first thing I can finally cross of the list; 1. Find library and learn as much as possible. I read all the books with vampire speed, so check. 2. Visit Volturi and learn more… I can do that now. I always wanted to go to Italy. But how can I come there? I mean the North Atlantic Ocean isn't easy to forget. It will take months when I go with a ship and it's not that I can fly to there easy. Wait, that's IT!!!! I'm going to fly!!!!! Wow I mean duh!! That was really a stupid/smart moment of me.

**Italy and male vampires: here I come!!**

* * *

(an: well that was my first fanfic hope you like it, review if you did or if you have some tips. but please remember: critic; i can handel - hate messagers; have a nice life baka)


	2. Chapter 2 thoughts on the flight

_**AN:**_** some very smart people said that I got the wrong time for the civil war, I forgot to tell that I wanted it that way, because else she has to much time before she meets Ed… and I will tell the reason l8rt because that would be a HUGE spoiler, but I will give you a hint; this story is not only about when she meets jasper, her oh so long lost brother. I combined to story's I wanted to make, oh so badly. Another clue is her power… so sit back and enjoy.**

**WARNING: i am First going to write about her years before the reunion, not all of it but short peaces or parts about it. If you don't like: DEAL WITH IT**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red, violets are bleu**

**I own twilight just as much as you do**

Chapter2—thoughts on the flight

_What am I?;_

_My thoughts are confused, My head keeps spinning._

_My mind is wondering, Is this still the game of life?_

_Because I'm not winning. I'm super strong and I can fly._

_But the big question is still: _

_What am I?_

_--cute vampire chick 1995--_

Ocean 1884 BPOV;

I never thought flying could be so…COOL. I can even fly faster than run, and wit running I am even to fast for the human eye. So with flying, it's just WOW.

I am flying at the moment above the North Atlantic Ocean. And I'm already 1/3 on my way. The peace and the quietly of the ocean, gave me time to think. The wind was in my hair and it feels so good, the speed, EVERYTHING.

Though it does really, really suck when I'm with humans, it feels like I need to go in slow-motion time. But thank the Lord, I am a natural at acting human. I have no problems with fitting in with the humans.

I have seen a lot of humans after I was changed, my throat did burn but it feels more like a scratch when I'm around them. One time, there was a accident and there was a lot of blood, nothing happened. Well my throat did began to burn a little bit, but just a little bit. And in all the books I readed, they all said that my throat will burn like H#ll and that the blood should be the only thing I can think of.

But it's really number 11 on my priority list, right after cute guys and money. So okay, honestly I'm a little proud that I can act like a 500 years old vampire, but I'm also scared, because what else is different with me? I was already a freak as a human, but now I need to be an outcast as a vampire to? Welcome to my life or existence.

That was also a reason I wanted to visit Volterra. Maybe they know what is wrong with me. One book in the library was all about the Volterra. There are 3 leaders; Aro, Marcus and Casius. The book said they are over 2000 years old, so they must have seen something like me right?

The book also said they drink human blood. But I will not interfere with their lifestyles, because I'm almost immune to blood, I can't know what it's like. It must be really hard for them.

When I looked down I sighn, in the ocean I saw myself still with those red eyes. The book said nothing about animal drinkers like me. So I have no idea what to expect, maybe they turn silver, or gold, or purple, or stay red, or pink? Maybe they know.

Sometimes I wish I had all the answers, and sometimes I wish that there were no answers but also no questions. Just me, no worries when I think of vampires, no pain when I think of jasper, no guilt when I think of my parents and no hate when I think of the guy who changed me. I do need to find out his name though, because when somebody now asked me about my story, it will always be weird to say 'the guy who changed me'.

And Jasper. It still hurts when I think of him and I don't think that will ever change, even after a thousand years. I just wish sometimes that he was with me, standing next to me, helping me to figure this out. I really miss him, and I will never forget him, never.

I just realize that I was tearless sobbing. It hurts to much to think about him.

I need a new rule for myself: only think of jasper once a day, nothing more, nothing less and the rest of my time: live my life/existence.

Finally land! Land is great, perfect, lovely and so Goooooooooooooooood.

I mean the sky is great to, so free. But after 17 years of land, you get use to it. A LOT.

Now, I need to go to Italy, Volterra exactly. But where am I now?

It's night so no one can see me, but I can see everything. For me there is no different. But still where am I?

Where am I, where oh where am I?

If I went straight to the east I should be in the United Kingdom, France, Portugal or Spain. If I went North/East I should be in Iceland or Norway and if I went South/East I could be anywhere in Africa. Just Great! Why, oh why didn't I bring a map?!

What are my options?

Uh…

Option one, walk around the whole beach until you reconise which country this is.

Option two, walk to the nearest house and try to recognize which language they are speaking

Option three, fly around until you hear someone speaking with my vampire hearing.

And I chose… option two, else I still don't know in which city we are. And maybe if I speak the language, I can ask where Italy is or in which city we are.

The first house I saw was a small house, but it really looks like a home for the people who live there. I walked to the door and knocked hard enough for them to hear.

The woman who opened the door was small and with a loving motherly face. "Si?"

So I am in Spain. THANK YOU NANNY MARIA! She taught me a little bit Spanish when J and I were little. She only taught me to say; 'le madre ser un zorra and 'Yo no comprendre' (Maria hates my mom) but I do understand what they say, sort of.

And I knew that it would be handy one day.

**(okay I'm NOT going to write that part down, because you all will totally kill me, I need to change the address of where I live already with those to sentences, but it goes something like; yes?- hello, I'm lost, which city is this - woman gives a weird look A Coruña- okay thanks-. and then Bella leaves)**

That was a lonely lady. Very helpful and nice. They don't have a lot of money, but that is good because money makes you courrupt and greedy. But she doesn't care, because she's happy and very selfless. I wish more people were like her.

Anyways, I'm flying again. It's wáy faster. I see the sea again so that must be the Mediterranean Sea. Just a few minutes and I'm in Italy. I hope they are nice. Oh! And maybe they have some cut eguys on their guard. I hope so.

after a few thoughtless minutes

Yeay! Italy! But wait, where is Volterra?

Oh My God! Why, oh why didn't I bring a map or just looked at one?

Great I'm a klutz, a vampire klutz.

I'm a vampire klutz who speaks to herself. Perfect, everything is just peachy (NOT!!)

But what if I do the same as in New York. Walk until I smell one of them, but it's going to take hours. Búúút I can fly now, that's wáy faster and no one will see me so I can go as fast as I want.

Sometimes I do have my smart moments but the rest of the time, I'm just PMS-ing.

after a few snifs

Wait, what is that smell? I again tried to smell it. Vampire! Right down, under me. I flied down, just like a bullet, very fast and stopped just at the right moment. And fall on the ground with a soft thud. That all happened in 0.001 second, so fast that even the vampire couldn't see it.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella".

"Demitri, what do you want and why are you here?" he said trying not to show any emotions , but in his eyes you could see that I scared the crap out of him, and something else… lust maybe?

"I'm visiting the Volturi, I'm a new born and I wanted to know and learn a few things" I explained.

"Couldn't you just go to the library?" he asked.

"jeah but they don't have all the answers I need and how did you know I'm from the United States?"

"Because we are talking English and your accent isn't from the united kingdom" he said to me like I was a idiot.

"Oh, well can you bring me to them? I have some questions, and I'm dying for the answers"

"you're already dead, so it's to late" he said in a humorous tone.

"Oh, shut up!" Demetri is really nice, a good friend I can already tell.

And with some small talk we left, to go to Volterra.

**an; I know it is a short one, but I'm already started with the next chap, and this chapter and the third chapter are about different things**

**DO YOU WANT SMALL CHAPTERS FAST OR LONGER CHAPTERS WHO ALSO TAKE LONGER TO CREATE??**

**P.S. do you know any cool powers/gifts??**

**Please review/send them to me, huge virtual chocolate cake who does!!**


	3. Chapter 3 myth

Shyning lonley star-H3

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING: THE VOLTURI ARE ACTUALLY NICE IN THIS STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I do own a pencil and a lamp and a bottle, so TAKE THAT!!STEPHENIE.**

**--**

**Chapter 3 – Myth **

First impression;

_They look scary, they look nice_

_They look strong, they look wise_

_You don't know what they are, only what they look_

_The first impression is important for it all, and that is something you can't control_

_So they can look strong and they can look nice_

_But remember that even actors can look that way_

_So don't judge the moment they first say hey_

_-Cute Vampire Chick 1995-_

**Volterra ****1884 BPOV;**

Demetri looks very nice; he's an easy vampire to talk to. We talked about small stuff nothing more or less. I think we will be great friends.

Volterra was a beautiful village. All around me there were people on the market, buying or selling different kind of products. And the people looked all so, so happy; always smiling or laughing. Why were they so happy? "Normal" people would do anything for money, are so arrogant and only fake a smile, but not here. And then it hit me!

There were also no crimes. No one was yelling or stealing or killing or hitting someone. They were happy because they were safe, they feel safe. And if they feel safe, they let their guard down. This is really a beautiful village.

I smiled inwardly about that thought, as I followed Demetri.

The castle was huge with a scary look on it, that would make humans afraid. No scrap that, it WILL make humans afraid.

When I followed Demetri, we went trough a giant fancy hall, in an elevator and we went down, I don't know which floor. When the elevator doors opened, we again were in a hall, just as big and also fancy. In here there was also a human receptionist. Does she knows? Knows what happens here? That they kill humans? With another look on her eyes I saw it. Yes, yes she knows.

Demetri gave her a nod and walked with me to a office. This office looked more fancy than the hall, if that is possible.

Demetri walked to a bookcase and pulled it aside. There was now a giant big hole and you can see that on the other end of the wall you could see a cold, stone room. Opposite of the office, halls even the elevator looks more welcome.

Demetri walked true the hole and signed me to follow him. The room was round and has 3 big chairs in it. On each chair there sat someone. They must be Aro, Marcus and Casius.

The one who sat in the chair in the middle looked excited, the man on the left bored and the other man annoyed and angry.

The man in the middle gave me a sign to go to him. I walked to him, and he putted his hand out for a hand shake. When touched his hand, I saw a lot. But all the things were of him. Thoughts! It were thoughts. Thoughts about a pretty girl where he still thinks of every day, thoughts about how scared he is about failing and putting his friends in danger, thoughts about his friend who he called his brothers, thoughts about Volterra, thoughts about keeping this village safe, thoughts about his thirst, thoughts about regret, thoughts about happy moments, thoughts about they call him Aro, thoughts, thoughts, thoughts, and more thoughts!

I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at him in shock. How can this happened, what happened and WHY?!

I looked in his eyes and saw that they mirrored mine eyes; shock, full of shock but he looked in thought to.

And then his expression turned in awe.

**Volterra 1884 Aro-POV **

Demetri is coming here with a newborn, a girl. She's a vegetarian they say. And quite in control if she can come in this state.

Ah, there they are Demetri and the girl. I don't know her name, I'll ask later. I gave her a sign to walk to me and gave me a hand, if she touch me I will find out her name and if she is a treat.

She walked up to me and the strangest thing happened; I saw my own thoughts. I saw everything of my own past and what I thought of it, but I am sure that I am looking in her mind. So maybe that's what is going on in her mind at the moment.

I saw all my thoughts, every privet moment, every horrible minute of what happened in my past. Everything. She quickly pulled her hand away. She also looked shocked so she must not know what she could do. I was so shocked about what she could do, but then I started to think.

What is her power? Could she mirror mental gifts? That when I try to read her thoughts, I read my thoughts? No, I am sure that I was reading her thoughts, I think? No, no I am sure I read mine thoughts in her.

But what is her power then? Does she has the same power as me? No that is not possible, in my 2000 years of existence I never saw two of the same power, but some time has to be the first right? No, not possible. What then?

Can she steal or block powers? No I read her thoughts of that moment only.

Does that mean that… No! it can't be…she copied my power! That means she is… her. The one. The angel of peace.

The myth where thousands of books wrote about.

She, who would keep peace between all the creatures. Who will make sure we will stay hidden. Who would protect everyone. She who's from an Angel and a Goddess.

But doesn't she have a brother? One who is just as strong as her? Shouldn't they stick together? Is it truly her?

Did she copy my power? Check

Did she use my gift stronger? Check, she only needed 4 seconds to see my whole past and thoughts. I need to look for them first and I see them slowly, well not so fast.

Does she has a brother? Hmm…no idea. I'll ask her later.

Is she beautiful? Duh, vampire. But is she more than just inhumanly beautiful? I gave her a quick fast look and knew the answer, yes she is gorgeous. Even more beautiful than anyone I ever saw. Now I had a good look of her, she looks so innocent and fragile like a angel. But she also look strong and smart like a goddess.

I don't know for sure if she is the one, but I know that she is not only a vampire.

Is she a vegan? I don't know, though she has a quite good control. I think she is, who else would as a newborn go to Italy? And she needed to walk through the village to get here.

What does most books say? Innocent look, but a real fighter from the inside. Trained by her brother. Turning in a vampire didn't only change the outside but also the inside.

She's like a god on earth, who will be feared by the bad and holy for the good. A natural fighter, but her goal is peace. She will safe mortals and immortals. And keep us all safe.

Her name is beautiful but you need a key.

They say a lot more, but that is the most important. I think she is the one we were waiting for.

I just need to check…

"newborn, what is your name?" all the other people looked shocked that I asked, with others I already knew because of the touch. But she is special, different even for a vampire.

"Isabella Whitlock" she answered with no emotions. The no emotions surprised me, mostly they are shocked, scared or the opposite; brave and stubborn . But after the shock from my touch she showed nothing anymore. With no emotions she truly looked like a fighter. Fearless, strong and not scared.

Hmmm… Isabella Whitlock, Isabella Whitlock- wait…

"Isabella how do your friends call you?" I asked. I need to know if she is the one. I'm curious but also scared. It means that there is a big threat and a powerful future for her.

"Bella, they call me Bella." she answered confused. And that should be the second emotion she showed to me. Everybody in this room looked confused actually.

I gasped. Beautiful but you need a key. Bella lock. Oh my god. I'm 99 percent sure now. But if it is her, then sadly she has no idea what will come for her. She has no idea what her future will be like.

"Bella do you have a brother?" I asked, I need to know.

She looks sad. "I-I… he died in the war " she answered sad. The third emotions I saw on her. Wait the war, does that mean he can fight, than maybe he learned her..

"Did he teach you how to fight?" I asked, I think she is a little bit sick of all my questions, but she will understand later. Everyone else in the room keeps looking between us. Like a human tennis match.

"He did" she answered in a whisper.

And now I knew that it was her.

Strange is that he is dead. Shouldn't he be alive? We'll look in that later.

I got up from my seat and walked to her. I got to my knees and kissed her hand. Everyone gasped. No one of the Brothers ever did that. Even she looked shocked.

"Welcome my Angel, angel of peace. Bella lock" I halve whispered, halve talked.

Everyone in the room gasped and then was quiet. Even she was. But she looked more confused. I don't think she knows about who she is. Hmm…I think I should put some more books in the library in New York then.

Finally! Casius broke the silence. "Is she? "

And Marcus answered in a whisper, still shocked. "The one."

They both got up from their seat and walked to us and also got down to their knees and kissed the same hand I did, then they also stood up, walked to me and stood behind me.

"What do you mean with the one? I'm just a vampire" she said.

"No, you're not. You are a myth, an angel, a goddess, the one" I answered, a little bit in awe. But can you blame me? We waited for her, more then 2000 years. And I'm not the only one who was In awe.

She still looked confused. Should I bring her to the library? There are more then enough books about her there.

"Bella, could you come with me?" when I looked at her, I saw her confusion.

"to the library, so I can explain it to you." I explained.

She nodded and followed me to the library.

Finally! She is here.

**Volterra 1884 BPOV **

Do you ever have the feeling you have a dream, but you can't wake up. Even after 1000 times of pinching? Well…

Welcome to my existence.

I mean if 2000 year old vampires, who rule over the vampires by the way, kneel in front of you, kiss your hand and then call you the angel of peace or the one or goddess, you start pinching yourself.

I mean seriously, me?! Are the humans they drink drunk or high?

Okay, let's rewind it all.

After we shake hands, he started asking questions. First my name, okay he might didn't know. Then how my friends call me, if I have a brother, can I fight bla bla bla.

And then suddenly I am 'the one'.

WHAT THE H##?!!

How can I explain how I felt at that moment… well I try.

Confused, shocked, worried and weirdly I had the urge to laugh. I mean a shocked room full of vampires is FUNNY!! You should have seen them!!

And now I am walking to the library with him. Human pace, to give us both time to think, I think. Everyone else is walking behind us.

I want to scream to them; Stalkers!! But I know that's not a smart thing to do.

We stopped at a door, he opened it and when I walked in, I was in awe. So much to reed. This is a 1000 times bigger then in new York. And I am not exaggerating! Well.. okay not a 1000 times but still.

We walked to the back of the library. And we stopped at a wall full of books. Did you know that it's three floors high? No? well now you know.

"Bella this books are all about you".

Three words:

OH MY GOD.

--

**C'est fini. Well this chapter is. If you are going to kill me because it took a little bit longer than my other chapters, ten please, please kill my teacher first! **

**And now you know what kind of stories I put together. Powerful Bella with a bro called Jasper. And he is also powerful but his powers only 'activate' when he's around her.**

**And can you think of the weirdest powers ever?! Please review them to me? (you don't see this but my lips are in a very, very cute pout.)**

**Oh and BTW long but slow chapters or small but fast chapters??**

**REVIEW and get a virtual chocolate cake!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. does anybody read my poems? Else I won't put any poems anymore in it.**


	4. Chapter 4 first days in Forks

**SORRY for taking so long but two words: **

 **KISSING DESEASE ******

**(if I were you I would stay away from the online kisses) I got it one week after I wrote comeback Chapter 3 and the only thing I could do is sleep and after that the only thing I could do was study and I missed a lot of school so…..Study (****Thank god I can actually go to my third year so WOOT WOOT) and when school was over the only think I did was catching up my sleep. Conclusion: I ****HATE**** HIGH SCHOOL**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Characters are FROM STEPHENIE MEYER, PLOT FROM ME!!!**

Chapter 4 first days in Forks

_Something is missing__:_

_So__mething is missing, But I don't know what._

_Was it important? Did I forgot?_

_I've got the feeling that something is wrong,_

_And that feeling is oh, so strong._

_Something is missing, But I don´t know where to look_

_Is it a person, a feeling or just a simple book?_

_Something is missing And I promise you with all my might_

_That the something what´s missing I will find_

_--cute vampire chick 1995--_

Seattle 2008 BPOV:

Ok. So A lot has happened the past years, it all went by so fast! One day my brother leaves to fight in a war, the next day I'm more than a 100 years old and a vampire!

But don't worry I'll explain everything to you later.

Anyway, I'm now on my way to Forks. To fulfill my 'duty' as they say. I also should have been here around the 50's but I was a little busy so then I let Jane and Alec take care of it. But now, I have nothing else to do and I'm bored so I went this time.

If you wonder what my duty is, well it's quite obvious actually. I mean vampire angel of peace who needs to keep the peace between the… creatures, who would have thought about that? A angel of peace who needs to keep the peace… The guys up there are really smart!

So anyway back to forks, I need to go there because a pack of shape shifting werewolves are there and an vampire coven just moved there. So if you put two mortal enemies with each other in a small town, you will get a bloodbath! One time I came to late and it was so bad that now I always am two days early!

Anyway, did something special happened to me in all those years…

Oh I had a boyfriend, but we both preferred soul mates, I had my stupid duty so I needed to say goodbye to him, still miss him though. I did said something in the lines of: "if we are really soul mates, like you said than we will meet again and everything will be right, we will also have a sign that we are meant to be, else… just promise you won't go looking for me." If vampires could cry, we would both still be crying, but you should have been there when I said it; it was more emotional than the titanic!

Something else…

Oh! Oh! I almost finished my list, well except for the talking to myself (as you can see) and looking hot (did you ever see Heidi, who could compete to that?!).

I've read the whole volturi library, and let me tell you that was a lot! I visited the volturi, so check. I traveled the world and met a lot of other vampires and I also got some new powers with it! I am a nurse, the I-need-blood-vampire-thingy was already very dull, but now I even forget sometimes! I wrote a book, was a famous singer in china around 1945, acted in some famous black-and-white movie in the early 1900's, became a famous fashion designer under the name Chanel, did bungee jumping without the rope, dated 101 guys (it was mostly a one-time date and it was before I met HIM so I was still looking for my soul-mate ), earned money with my jobs, got a house or mansion in every country, state and republic, painted a lot of art (and earned 90 million with it, some are in museums now), flying is now my second nature and I can control my powers pretty good (so far no accident, well one but a spoilt bimbo Barbie started it!). So you know, same old- same old.

Anyway, (again) back to forks, I'm now on my way to my new home, everything is there already (curtsies of the volturi) even the clothes and furniture, did I told you that on the duty I need to stay with the vampires for as long as they stay close their mortal enemies? No, well now I did. I heard that they are going to enroll in high school, so now I need to go to high school as well. YeaY (note sarcasm).

One of my most used powers is teleporting, I use it when I travel. But when I need to go to school, I can't because it would look suspicious and stuff. So I've got 2 cars and a motor for that. When I bought the cars they were a Ferrari and a vanquish but I gave them a… "makeover" so now, it's a Withlock (I have no idea how else to call my cars) and the motor, well it looks hot and has the best of every brand. The ex-Ferrari is black, the ex-vanquish is red and my motor is black with a red dragon on it.

As you can see; I'm THE coolest vampire/angel of peace EVER!!! (And the only one, but that's just a small details)

I also already bought a house, well mansion! Or castle, which ever you prefer.

It has 4 floors, the first contains a indoor pool, a gym, game room and a music room. The second floor has a huge living room, a room with a LOT of CDs and DVDs (every wall and every case contains them, I call it my CD&DVD library) and a dinner which I will mostly use for meetings or conference calls with the volturi, the Liamushi and the Albani. (Liamushi are the leaders of the werewolves and live in China- the Albani are the leaders of the shape shifters, they live in the south of Australia) but also that I will explain later. The third floor contains 2 library, one with all the books for my "duty" so stuff about myths & legends and the other with all my favorite books like Romeo and Juliet and in the middle of the library is my Study, with my own build computer (damn I'm smart) which is almost faster than the average vampire, this room contains two doors that lead to both libraries. And the forth floor has a huge closet (whish uses 2/5 of the 4th floor )- a bathroom (also uses 2/5 of the forth) and my room which has a bed, and is deigned to create calm , happiness and peaceful , very Yin-Yang-ish I actually meditate here all the times (and the room uses 1/5th of the floor, excluding the stairs). In the garden I also have a pool and a beautiful garden, if I say myself.

And the house is just before the treaty line so if anything happens, I'm the first one to know. And it's deep in the woods, though there is a road which is next to my house, but it's deserted and I can't see through the trees so through the road I can keep an eye out.

I know it sounds weird, that the house is so extravagant, but this will also be my new vacation house, there is no sun her, a lot of trees, no one comes here (though that is the up and down side) and the werewolves are here so I think that I need to come here more often.

So the coven includes 7 vampires, if you wonder how I know, well I can sense them (it's something you get with this job) it's very useful, but that's all I know from them. I can sense all the mythical creatures though, so that's also how I know that the pack (of shape shifting werewolves) contains 5 members but is still counting.

It does really suck though, forks is a VERY small village! So why did they all wanted to live here? The only shop Forks has is a supermarket, garage and a very small restaurant. No library, no clothes shop, no bookstore, not even a video rental! So thank god for Internet! And I don't need to go to the garage because with my almost 100 years of experience I know it a lot better! The supermarket, well why do you even ask?! And unless the restaurant serves animal blood, I can't really go there.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked out of the car window and saw my new house, I think I need to call Aro, saying Thanks because this is exactly how I wanted it and I need to say hello to Jane and Alec because they see me like their mom, and I see them like my kids. I see Marcus, Aro and Casius like my sugar uncles, and the rest like my big/little brothers and sisters. A lot see me like the mom of volturi (motherly, overprotective and a bitch if you try to hurt them) well they are right I guess. I think I'll call them later, they are always busy around this time. But as you can see we are like one happy family.

I walked inside my bedroom and looked around, it's exactly like I imagined! I quickly walked to my walk-in-closet and looked around, the room is bigger than the average apartment. One wall was covered with all my bags, and the wall across of it with all my shoes, from the bottom till the top! But I only started to jump around and scream when I saw the remote for the closet…. And I started to do my happy Dance when I saw that the ceiling that had all kinds of shawls and hats on it. This is one of the rarely moments that I LOVE being a vampire angel princess of the Volturi, the Liamushi and the Albani, though they are still very rare.

Everything was already here and done. All on the right place and all the rooms are also painted. There even was new credit card on the table. And my cars and motor are in the garage. Perfect! That means everything is already done. So…what do I do now? The vamps are coming over two days and school starts for me next week so… I can….visit the werewolves. Yeah, I'll visit the werewolves. Though I do hope they won´t attack me, it would be a pity if I have to kill them.

I ran to the treaty line and crossed it over. I walked deep in the woods.

Three. Two. One. And there they are. One werewolf came to stand in front of me, one behind me, one on the left, one on the right and one in every corner, which made me stand in the middle.

I think they would call this a trap. Me? I would call this the typical Wednesday afternoon. But wait, something is wrong…Oh those freaking liars! Werewolves my as!

"Good morning gentleman (they stood all very tense) oh relax, if I wanted to kill you, ya'll would already be dead" I said with a smirk, one of the werewolves walked into the woods to change.

When he came back he said: "Who are you? What do you want? Leave now and we won't hurt you, vampire!"

I think that he is the alpha by the way he stands in front of the rest and the way he spoke. Seriously, they need to start thinking of other questions, everyone always asks those. It´s becoming very boring. But I don´t like the way he said Vampire, like it is something disgusting, did they forgot to look in the mirror because THEY are NOT the one to judge.

"you are a bunch of liars! Telling everyone that you are werewolves! Pff please! Did you thought that shape shifters sounds to girly? Or are you all really so stupid to make the connection! The only thing you all have in common is the fact that you both look like big wolves!" now I was pissed, I was send here hoping that I might get a good fight with werewolves because they are always so angry, turns out that they are shape shifters! And I was really looking forward to the fighting!

"No that´s not true, from the moment we turned we changed into werewolves. Fifty years ago one of the elders turned again, they did some research about old legends and they all were about werewolves" _Denial_a tiny voice in my mind screamed and if you looked at his face you could see that my tiny voice was right.

"well, I hate to disrespect your legends and elders but….. they are full of crap. I have seen real werewolves and y'all aren't even close" I said using a little bit of my Texas accent.

"who the hell are you exactly?" he asked after the shock was over.

"oh I am so sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock. I am the vampire angel of peace the only vampire angel of the world and probably the strongest…creature in existence. So don´t try to do anything. And y'all are?" I asked.

If it's one thing that I learned it is that you need to tell them who/what you are as fast as possible, because sometimes they just attack! And then I need to fight back, so then they…die.

"My name is Sam, that is Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry. Why are you here?" he asked still suspicious.

"Are you guys deaf? Angel of PEACE!! A coven of vegan vampires are coming to live here and I need to make sure that there won't be a fight. Why do you else think there hasn't been a fight between your and mine kind? Do you seriously think that every one always lives in harmony with each other? Please! Anyway I live down the corner on the treaty line, try to fight them and you will die. No I am not choosing favorites, I will say the same to them. Questions?...No? Good! They will move here in two days. Bye!" and with that said I left.

The next two days I bought a map and checked out Forks and the woods around Forks. I looked for every single exit in town and looked for special exits in the school for when something happened. I also talked to Aro, Lirna (royalty of werewolves) and Gabe (royalty of shape shifters) about…. Top Secret stuff….

Monday came very fast, the vamps arrived yesterday but because of a surprise call from Jane and Alec I had no time to go to them. They will also start school today.

_I hope that they are Vegan._were my last thoughts before I stepped on my motor and went on my way to school.

**(AN: I really wanted to stop here but because it took so long here you go:)**

When I came to school it almost surprised me again how small this school is, and it takes a lot to surprise a vampire, so you can guess how small this school is when it surprised me (Twice).

And when I got off my motor the normal thing happened again, everyone turned and stared at me.

When I came into the office (it wasn't hard to find)there was an forty-ish old woman behind the counter.

"Hello madam, I am new here." Being nice to the woman who takes care of the too late notes is never bad.

"Oh yes! I am Mrs. Cope. There are going to be 5 other new students today so it is a little bit busy here. Anyway what is your whole name?"

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, madam"

"Oh yes…Found it! Here you go. This is your timetable, this is a map of the school and these notes need to be signed by your teachers and need to be delivered to me after school. Have a nice day, dear!" she said.

When I looked into her mind to check if everything was okay I could only hear five words: _I am straight, not gay_.

First class was English, my only favorite class because I already read those books and I can use my old book reports. In the end of the class a computer nerd named Eric came to me, everyone else tried to listen of course:

"Hello I am Eric, what is your name?" he asked because I didn't knew which of the new people I was.

"Bella Whitlock" I answered.

"Do you need help with finding your next classes?" he asked

"No I'm good, thank you" and with that I ran as fast as possible.

In my second class I sat next to the gossip queen, Jessica. She asked everything about me, it was very annoying. She also thinks of me as her new BFF because it will help her with popularity.

Every decade teenagers become worse and worse.

When the bell rang I ran as fast as humanly possible out of that class, away from Jessica. I think that she is friends with Eric. From now of on I call her group the Dorks of Forks.

The halls were still empty except one other person when I saw him I froze.

Oh My Carlisle. And there he stood. I never thought that he was one of the vampires. I knew for sure that it was him, he still looked the same.

He finally looked my way and into my eyes and it felt like time stopped, that only we were here and nobody else.

I did the only rational thing that I could do, well the only thing that I could do and my body agrees with. I ran to him, at human pace unfortunately.

When he saw me running to him, he also started running to me, we met in the middle.

"Hey" _Hey?_ Was that the only thing I could say? I haven't seen him in a long time and the only thing I could say is hey? Quick Bella! Say something, anything! And keep it cool, you are the freaking angel of peace for gods sake!

"Did you find your mate?" I asked the first thing what came into my mind, though that wasn't very smart. Think first and say later! Though I am curios .

I also noticed that we were standing very close to each other.

"I told you that you are the one" he said like a statement.

"Ok, that is all I need to know" I said while looking into his golden eyes.

With that said I graphed his neck, pulled him closer and attacked his lips in a passionate kiss. It has been almost a 100 years since I last kissed him but it felt like just yesterday.

His lips were warm and soft; _heaven _just like I remembered only more urgent like this was his first drop of blood after 50 years without.

When we finally broke apart I looked into his eyes and whispered the only word I could say at the moment:

"Edward"

* * *

**Again: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I AM STILL VERY TIRED**

**XOXO**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!**

**P.s. which ff should I also put on ****fan fiction? REVIEW! **

**Silent secret: **_Bella Is deaf, no one knows except her best friends Jasper and Rosalie. They share a apartment together in college and guess who comes to life as their next door neighbors? AH BxE JxA RxEM_

**Metal, Lipstick and High Heels:**_ Bella is a robot from the future, the only robot with emotions (she was made to look more human and to spy for sky net, but because of her emotions she went to the good side) and is one of the leaders of the resistance. She goes back to the past with Angela to protect Forks of Sky net. Vamps are Vamps BxE JxA RxEm_

**Thing Change:**_ after New Moon, Edward cheated on Bella, Bella ran away and became bad-ass. It is ….Years later and she now lives in San Francisco, what would happened if she meats Jasper again? BxJ Ex… Ax… RxEm Bella as vamp or human? You chose! _

**Repeat:**_ After Breaking Dawn, Bella can copy powers and is the strongest vamp on the world, so someone sends her as human to the past, to the day she first met Edward. What would momma B do to go back to the future? _

**I didn't put a poll about this because no one would actually do that so review which you like, you can only choose one!**


	5. Chapter 5 Edwards plans & a mad Jasper

**Sorry it took so long **

**Special thanks to MusicLoverx who helped me with this idea for this chapter. This chapter is for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Twitter, MySpace or Google. Just so you know.**

Chapter 5 Edwards secret plans and a mad Jasper on top!

_need you here:_

_I'm worried about the future, I miss the past_

_I'm lonely without you, how long will that feeling last_

_I try not to think about it, but every time I don't succeed_

_I don't know what I am anymore, or what I need_

_at these moments I wish you were here, to help me with it all_

_because I'm scared that one time I will slip, and have no control_

_at those times I need you the most, so fuck every one else_

_screw the world, because so long as I'm with you_

_I'm the happiest vampire chick undead, and I know what to do_

"Edward"

"Bella" he whispered, while giving me a tight hug trying to never let me go.

"Are you really here, this is not a dream?" he asked not believing it was really me, Hell even I can´t believe he is really here.

"Edward, you can´t dream, We more like fantasize" I said with a smile.

I looked around and realized that we were still in the hallways.

"hey, let´s get out of here" I suggested.

We walked hand in hand into the woods....

**Forks 2008 EPOV:**

today is the first day of school in forks. my family wanted to go to some small town in Canada, but with some great convincing i got us all moved to forks. Convincing the guys and Esme was easy, but Rosalie and Alice were anything but. I tried really, really hard; I talked constantly about all the good stuff Forks has like the fact that we already have a house, we already lived there once (so nothing is unfamiliar) , a LOT of woods so a snack is always possible (which is very handy for jasper; for when it gets to much) and a lot of clouds, which equals no sun. What was their point of not moving here? That the weather is bad for their hair! Seriously!

Okay, those were not the only reasons I want to live here. I kind of met the love of my undead life around 90 years ago, but because of her dangerous 'duty' she needed to leave. Those were the best 8 years of my life! Though I haven't told anyone about her, not even Carlisle. I already get sympathy looks from my family, how much worse would it be if they knew I found my soul mate. But it is impossible for us to be together? Or at least not until it's safe.

I met her in what Carlisle likes to call my rebellious years, though he doesn't know that only 1.5 years of those 9, I fed of humans.

From the moment I saw her, my angel I vowed to stop. It took me six months before I got my control back, she of course helped me, I don't think I would have ever stopped if I didn't know her.

We first met while I was……… feeding. I was drinking from an abusive husband when I smelt an vampire behind me, I turned around and then I saw her.

She wore a beautiful white dress and had her Mahoney hair down, because of a little wind her hair flowed every way. The street light gave her a glowing look, like a Halo. She looked like an angel. Little did I know…

She was my soul mate, the love of my undead life and I knew she was it in the first seconds.

_Flash back_

_Love at first sight, well that was it for me. It felt like me dead heart was beating again._

_But then I saw her eyes and my dead heart stopped. Gold. Vegetarian. _

_She drank animals for an reason, why would she then ever want to be with me? Maybe…Maybe if I changed, if I stopped drinking humans….I might have a chance with this angel, it is an long shot, but I would do anything for her. _

_And then I realized something and snorted in my head; 15 seconds, it took 15 seconds to turn me into a big softie. _

_End flashback_

We stared into each others eyes for two minutes, before she broke the silence and because of Bella being Bella she said and I quote: "Red is so not your color" that "gold would totally match my hair" and my personal favorite was that I needed to "come to the gold side".

I even forgot my meal.

She helped me turn vegan again and stood by my side, even when it got a little bit rough. It took us three minutes and 23.5 seconds before we kissed in that alley. Our first kiss. Man, I am more of a softy then Jasper!

The whole time we were together we never talked about her past, it hurt her to much to think about it. I do know it is around the same time as Jasper...And that she had a brother...But that is it.

I was pulled out of my own thoughts by of course ….Emmet.

"How is it with the 100 years old virgin?" Emmet asked.

Little did he know….Okay so I haven't told anyone about that either, but it's none of their business. And it might be a little funny that he is Joking about me being a virgin, while he was a virgin longer….

_Why are you smug?_ Jasper asked through his mind

"No reason" I answered calmly. Little did they know...

"We need to go to school. NOW" Alice said. Jasper and Alice are 50 years with us now. They came to our house together. The weird thing was that their was something familiar about Jasper, like I should know him….

Anyway today we are the new kids at school, which means hormonal teenage girls!

I hate high school!

.ON...RANDOM

Stupid small school! I am on my way to my third class now, and I hope it is not as bad as the first two! Because in both classes there is this horrible girl named Lauren! She has a nasty voice and is very vain, even more than Rosalie (I didn't even knew that was possible!), she is (if I put it as nicely as possible) a Bitch with a capital B. And her mind….Her horrible mind…this is one of the first times a vampire is scared of a human! She is very….creative in her mind, unfortunately. In those hundred minutes she had a LOT of day dreams of me, from a lollypop to a whipping bench! I am scarred, so scarred.

Do you know the number of a vampire therapist?

Because those 100 minutes where that bad! I think I am mentally scared for the rest of my life! I may life with three immortal couples and they also get….creative but they should be in shame compared to her!

It took all I had to not ran out of this room screaming for my mother! Or get some soap and wash her mouth with it!

And that was just two classes! I have seven in total!

Oh god! The cafeteria! With ALL those girls and…LAUREN!!

MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was standing against as locker, trying to repair my composure when I heard someone take a sharp inhale, I looked up and……….

There she was, it worked! She came!

God after all those years she only got more and more beautiful. Her hair felt down her back, but was still a little bit wild from motor ridding and her beautiful, endless, golden eyes looked at me with shock.

We ran towards each other in a human pace and met in the middle.

We stared into each others eyes for what felt like hours.

"HI" she said in her beautiful voice. God what have I missed that voice! That beautiful, angelic voice-Wait! She said something! Damn, Edward say something! Anything!

"did you find your mate?" she asked, not knowing that she just saved me from humiliation.

Did she just asked about the mate thingy AGAIN? You want to know why she believes that I am not her mate? She thinks that I deserve better, that someone like me deserves much, much more. Silly girl.

"I told you that YOU are the ONE" I said like a statement, hoping that she will finally get it through her thick skull.

"ok, that's all I need to know" she said, while still holding my gaze.

And with that she kissed me.

It started as a sweet reunion kiss on the lips, but it became more and more passionate than ever before. The kiss help 90 years of longing, longing for each other and now we finally had release.

Her lips where soft -but thanks to her vampirism- held her own against mine.

She pushed her tong through my lips and help a fight for dominance with my tong. After I won the fight for dominance, her tong began to explorer my mouth. Oh God! She tastes just like I remember! She tastes like strawberries, freesias and a little bit of vanilla. She tasted wild but tamed, sweet but dangerous, innocent but guilty and right but sinful. Bella, my Bella.

I graphed her hips trying to get her closer to me, while she putted her arms around my neck.

When we finally pulled apart she looked into my eyes and said in a soft whisper "Edward"

I didn't look away scarred that if I did, I would find out that this is just a day dream, not real.

"shall we skip the third class and go to the woods together to…._talk_?" Bella asked me with a smirk on her face.

I nodded.

We talked for five minutes (including the 4 minutes it took to walk to the woods) before she attacked me and pushed me against a tree.

The rest of third period we kissed and groped each other.

..TIME...APPLE.....TIME.

I was laying on top of Bella. Thank god she is a vampire, because my whole body was covering hers, which means that it would be impossible to breathe or see her. We still didn't do more than kissing and groping, Bella tried to go further but after 90 years I want it to be damn special.

We were still kissing when I heard the thoughts of my family approaching. _Ignore them._ Bella said through my mind while still kissing me. Her hands were under my shirt graphing my back. While one of my hands was touching her breast through her bra and my other hand was in her hair.

I heard 4 sharp intakes of breath.

I guess they didn't expect this.

**FORKS 2008 APOV**

OMC!!! How did I not see this coming? Edward the prude is kissing!

This is the first time that I don't believe my vampire eyes!

When the shock finally wore of, Emmet started to talk.

"I think Edward finally lost it" he said.

"Jep, I think that being a virgin for so long made him snap. So he went after the first girl he saw, poor girl" jasper said agreeing.

"though I have to say that the girl isn't complaining. Who is it anyway? Jessica? Lauren? Actually, all the girls are very willingly" I implied.

"who cares who it is? The point is that she is human! So that gives us two options; kill her or move and I we just got here so I am NOT going to move." Rosalie said angry.

"Wait guys, do you hear that? No heart beat! She is a vampire!" I said with relieve and disbelieve.

"But that doesn't make sense! Who would in their right mind kiss Edward? While they are vampires too?" Emmet asked.

"And it is the first time they see each other….Maybe she is just like Tanya?" Jasper suggested.

"You mean like a……..whore?" Emmet asked dumbly.

"Yeah but Jasper tried to say it subtle" I interjected while glaring at Emmet.

We heard them stop kissing. Edward ran with vampire speed to Emmet and kicked him farther into the woods.

"Call her THAT one more time! And that counts for all of you!" he said in a scary vampire voice. He looked threatening in all of our eyes.

He wouldn't act like this when they just met. So…

Who is she?

**fORKS 2008 JPOV **

"Call her THAT one more time! And that counts for all of you!" Edwards said while looking straight into our eyes.

I heard a sign from behind him. "Honey, we both know that I can take care of myself. I can even kill them with just using my pinky. So don't worry." The girl said. Why the HELL does she sounds so familiar?!

She was sitting in a crouch while dusting her pants of when she looked up- OH MY GOD!!!

That is not possible! She can't- She is- But that means- OH MY CARLISLE!!!

"Better?" I heard her asked in her beautiful voice. Oh god! I missed that voice!

I could barley recognize her. She looks nothing like I remember, her eyes changed color, her face became as smooth and perfect like a sculpture, she even grew an inch, her curves are more feminine and mature and her hair is still the same beautiful brown, only shinier.

But when I looked into her eyes, I can even picture them brown. The color might change but they are still so deep. I can remember from when we were little that when you looked into her eyes you can almost find all the answers from the universe, but most importantly; all the answers of her. When she didn't say anything, you just needed to look into her eyes to know what was wrong, to see all her emotions and thoughts.

But what is she doing here? She should be in heaven with moms and pops. Watching over me, not with me! She should have died with a loving husband and three kids!! Not this! She deserves better than this!

"I-Izzy?!" I finally asked when the shock was over.

She froze, turned slowly around and looked at me with big eyes "J.J.?!" she asked shocked. I smiled. Ha J.J. I haven't heard that name in a long time. She called me J.J. because of my second name: Juliet…Yeah I know it is a chick's name. My momma was in her Romeo and Juliet 'phase' when I was born. I still haven't forgive her for that.

"J.J!" She finally said happily. She jumped into my arms and whispered very softly; "Jasper".

She putted her head against my neck while I hid my face in her hair and was breathing in her scent.

"I-I thought you were dead!" I said softly, scarred that she would disappear.

"Well, technically…. I am" She said with a little smile on her lips.

"you never change" I said with a laugh. Yep, she is still the same…annoying and…well, annoying.

"Look, I still have your ring!! I wear it around my neck now!" She said proudly while showing the ring. It still looks like it used to, only with two small cuts you could only see with the vampire eye.

I heard two gasps come from behind me. Edward and Alice were behind us looking furious at the ring.

"What the hell are you doing with my mate?!" they both screamed at he same time.

Wait! Mate?! HELL NO!!!

I looked in Izzy's eyes and said harshly trough my teeth "Mate?! H-He is your mate?!"

Oh Hell no! She will not ever be Edwards mate! They know each other for what…2 minutes? I-I forbid it! And wait…When I came here I saw them…kissing! Oh god! Please say that this was her first kiss! Izzy would never do things like that! Edward jumped on her! Yeah he forced her! She had no chance! Yeah that's it! **(AN: cough **_**denial cough**_**)**

Wait…Why is she looking guilty at me?

"Well……" she said while looking at everything except me.

"I forbid it!" I almost screamed at her. She deserves better than my EX best friend! No way am I going to let her be with my b-brother!

I putted her softly back on the ground and walked towards Edward.

All I could see was red.

And all I could think about was 500 ways to kill EDWARD!

HE. IS. GOING. DOWN! **-- AN: Review for Badass jasper!!**

**I FINALLY made a poll about which story I should chose….please check it…..I also put 2 new ideas with it!!!**

**Please check my other story! It is all human! **_**Bella was a geek and bullied by Edward Cullen. She escaped town and came to live with her famous mother. What would happened if world-wide famous Izzy comes back to her hometown for her senior year?**_

**Oh and REVIEW**

**\/**


End file.
